Questions
by JoeyJar99
Summary: This is a one-shot about some couple-y questions Austin has. Sorry, bad summery, I didn't have one written before. Pretty cheesy story, just so you know. Uhhh...I think that's all. Enjoy! Probably could be rated lower, but I rated it T just to be safe.


**I hope you like this story. I know it's super cheesy but cheesy's fun sometimes right? This is just a one-shot idea I came up with and decided to post. Anyways, Enjoy! **

* * *

Austin never wanted to do anything that made Ally the slightest bit uncomfortable. But he also knew he had to make the first move. He knew how far he was allowed to push her and he knew where the line he wasn't supposed to cross was. And, naturally, he wouldn't ever do anything that would make her uncomfortable. He _was_ a good boyfriend after all! But still, there were some things that he could get little confused on.

Like hand-holding for instance. Could he hold her hand in front of other people? Could he hold her hand while they were just hanging-out? Could he hold her hand when he was super nervous (something he only gets around her, but that really is beside the point)? Could he hold her hand to comfort her? Could he hold her hand while they were walking around? Could he just grab her hand whenever he felt like? He honestly didn't know what to do. So, he would grab her hand in one the situations above. And then he would study her face and body language very closely. Did she look tense? Did she look scared? Did she look nervous? He hoped she felt none of these because he wanted to make this a regular thing, after all. Whenever he did one of his little tests, she would always tense-up a bit because he honestly caught her off guard. But then she would relax, knowing Austin would never push her to do something she wasn't completely comfortable with. And Austin would always smile wide, not able to keep it in, and just kept her hand in his.

Another thing he was confused on was kissing. He knows Ally's not the make-out type of girl, nor French-kissing. Neither was he, frankly, but he wanted to know could he kiss her in public? Could he kiss her around her family? Could he kiss her around _his _family? Could he kiss her in front of their friends? He wasn't sure, so he tested it again. He decided he would build up to it, first doing the least scary to the most, hoping that way, she would feel more comfortable. First, he kissed her in front of Dez and Trish, studying her again. She would tense up, just like she did with his hand-holding test, but relaxed a little, and despite Trish and Dez's playful gagging, she kissed would him back lightly.

Next, he tried his family. She was close with his family but not in the same way she was to her own. It was actually a little funny and embarrassing to watch. His older _and _younger siblings would always give him a thumbs-up or wink or something like that. His mother would always fake cry at how grown-up he was getting. And his father always shared some story about him and his mom before they got together. He would have hated it and tuned his father out as soon as he started talking, except that his father's stories could possible foreshadow his and Ally's future. He sure hoped they did. Obviously, when Ally wasn't around, his sibling teased him unmercifully, and he would just roll his eyes and play along because he knew they were just playing around, but still he did _not _want them to that around Ally: It could scare her off. His family understood and never did tease him when Ally was around, but that didn't stop them from teasing him as soon as he shut the front door from walking her out, or as soon as she left the room because she left something downstairs. They were just being siblings, after all.

After that, he tried in public. He figured this would be the next least scariest since more than half of these people didn't know her, and would just see them as an ordinary couple. So, really, what was there to be self-conscious about? Well, he spoke to soon. Apparently, since these people were strangers, and this was their first impression of her, she was even more self-conscience: something he found adorable but also bugged him. She has no reason to be self-conscience! She's perfect, for crying-out-loud! OK, not literally, but in Austin's eyes, she was as close as someone could get. None the less, she still relaxed into the kiss.

Next, was the big one: her father. He held some of their future in the palm of his hand; after all, he was the one Austin needed to ask to marry his daughter. Austin knew he needed to make sure Mr. Dawson approved of him and Ally. So, carefully, while Mr. Dawson and Ally were both working at Sonic Boom, he kissed her. It was a semi-short kiss, worried about how Mr. Dawson was going to react. First, Austin studied Ally. She didn't seem upset with kiss; she just seemed genuinely concerned what her father thought. She, too, knew that he had the power to break them up. Next, Austin cautiously looked over to Mr. Dawson to see him, _smiling_? That was not the usual reaction fathers had to their daughters kissing their boyfriends. But, Mr. Dawson knew that Austin was a good kid and that he treats her with respect and cares for her and wouldn't do anything wrong; in both ways of the word. So he was genuinely smiling. Thinking: "Finally! The kid musters up enough courage to kiss her! Been long enough!" And Mr. Dawson being the not-exactly-single-parent-because-him-and-Ally's-mom-are-still-together-she's-just-in-Africa he was, he had to gush over them and tell them the story of when he first kissed Ally's mom in front of her dad. Austin listened intently, again hoping this story could foreshadow his own relationship. I mean, two couples in the same situation they're in and they get married and are still in a happy relationship to this day; that's gotta mean something! When Ally wasn't looking, Mr. Dawson did tell Austin about how he had been waiting for him to kiss her. Austin naturally smiled, because he knew now that Mr. Dawson really did approve of him and Ally. You could not know how happy that made him.

Every time they kissed, he would feel something best described as butterflies but it was better. It made him happy. _Extremely_ happy. He could also feel his knees grow a little weaker, threatening to collapse underneath him if he didn't stop kissing her. Of course he never would, because, well, he loved her _and _this feeling she gives him. Luckily before his legs do cave, she always pulls away. This makes him a little sad but then he thinks how was he gonna explain to the doctors why he suddenly passed out. That would be hugely awkward and he would get laughed at and teased for the rest of his life that he couldn't even stand up straight when he kissed his girlfriend. Two things were wrong with that sentence though. One: he couldn't stand up straight when he kissed her because of the huge height gap. He was about a head taller than her and even if she stood on her tippy-toes his lips wouldn't meet her irresistible, heavenly ones (or at least, that's how Austin described them). Second: The teasing couldn't get to him if he had Ally. Naturally, it would get to her so that's why he didn't want to tell people about it. What if she broke-up with him? He would be heartbroken. He couldn't see Ally marrying another guy except himself. And he couldn't even comprehend the possible idea of the theory of the concept that he would be with another girl. It was unimaginable! Ally was his only and only to infinity and beyond. He also didn't care that when Buzz Lightyear said that, he was talking about space travel. Because it was the closest Austin could put into words about how much he cared for Ally.

Most people would call him weak that he talked like that. But you know who didn't? His family and his "family", AKA Trish and Dez. And you know who never ever called him that? Who actually found it cute? Who thought it was ridiculously sweet that he thought of her like that? Ally, his soon to be fiancée. Yeah, that's right! "Fiancée"! He was going to propose. Right now he was beyond excited _and_ beyond nervous. He loved her! He really did! More than anyone could imagine! But he was also terrified. What if she didn't love him as much as he loved her? What if she only thought of him as a boyfriend and not a husband, like he had always with her? What if the proposal scares her away? I mean, he's already told her that they were a perfect match, defiantly with some hidden message, but still! She kinda freaked-out then and that was a long time ago! What if she called the cops and abusive authorities and has him locked-up? What if, right then and there, with the rejection, he dies or the world explodes? He knew he was stepping way too far into his nightmare zone. He knew Ally better than anyone else and he knew that if she didn't love him too, she would let him down easy. Not that it would stop, heal, mend, nor soften the heartbreak, but it was nice that she tried. She always did her best to make people feel happy; one of the many things that makes him love her. He just can't help himself. It's too hard and undeniable. He realized that if he was going to get her to be his forever, he needs to muster up some courage.

He drives to her house; it's about 5:00. The sun hasn't started setting but it will soon and that was the point. Ally always loved nature and so why not propose with a sunset as a backdrop. Sure he knew it was cheesy and done-to-death but she thought it was romantic and so if she thought it was romantic, it was good enough for him. He decided he would take her to a fancy dinner, go sit on their hill, watch the sunset and then he would propose. You may be wondering about "their hill" well, after the mall pond had been paved over, Ally was so distraught that Austin brought it upon himself to find her a new calm, serene place to hang-out and relax. One day, he had found this hill near the pond. It was pretty close and the reason no one has ever found it is because it's blocked off by trees to humanity. It was really peaceful and relaxing. Austin had been scouring for months to find a place as great as the mall pond when he stumbled (literally) across this wondrous place. He immediately knew Ally would love it. When he brought her here, he was right, she loved it. Since Austin had found it and it was for Ally they decided it was neither one's place but _both_ of theirs. And only them two knew about it. I mean, obviously, they'd tell their kids when they're old enough to understand secrets but Austin was daydreaming of his future with Ally again, so back to the point.

When he got to her house, he knocked and Mr. Dawson opened the door and ushered him inside. "So, today is gold coal, huh?" Mr. Dawson said. "Yep. I'm just about screaming stomach." Austin replied. "Raw. Equal bend." Mr. Dawson comforted. Austin has asked Mr. Dawson permission about a month ago. Naturally, Mr. Dawson was thrilled, he already liked Austin and thought of him as a son. Now he would actually become his son, well, son-in-law. So, if that sentence didn't make sense, it's OK. They were talking in code since Ally was right upstairs and he didn't want Ally to know quite yet. Basically what they were saying was: "So, tonight is the night you're going to propose?" "Yep. I'm terrified and my stomach is doing flips." "That's natural. I felt the same too when I proposed." Ally always hated surprises so Austin told her what they were going to do that night, except left out the part about the whole marriage thing. Austin was already nervous enough; it wouldn't surprise anyone if he chickened out. Which was very likely because next thing he knew, Ally is walking down the stairs in a red and yellow little-longer-than-knee-length dress. Of course it was red and yellow, it was her best colors. Despite the playful colors, the dress was very fancy, but not too fancy, it was still Ally. She had slight heels on and her hair was curled a bit and was pinned back by red and yellow clips. Austin felt his jaw drop and his eyes might have gone wide. He had seen Ally dressed up before but he had never seen her_ this_ beautiful. She was always beautiful, but this was different. Maybe it was planning to propose tonight so he was already in a different mood than normal. Next thing he knows, Ally is closing his mouth for him, smirking a bit and saying "if you keep it open any longer, you'll get flies in your mouth". That was Ally, she may tease you, but she always cares. And even sometimes, she'd do both. He hadn't even realized he started drooling until he found that his mouth was full of saliva and he had to swallow it to avoid choking. "Ready to go?" She asked perkily. Austin also found that he was also incapable to form words anymore either. Man, the things she does to him. All he could do was nod. She smiles in return and says goodbye to her father, then walks out the door. Mr. Dawson gives Austin a reassuring smile as Austin turns to leave. If he acted like this when he just _looked_ at her, this was going to be hard. Wish him good luck, people, he needs it!

* * *

**OK, yes I know, weird ending but I think it works. Please let me know what you think. Later. Over-and-Out. Live long and prosper.**


End file.
